


shadenfraude | hyungkyun

by limchangkyunswife



Category: Monsta X
Genre: JooHyuk, M/M, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limchangkyunswife/pseuds/limchangkyunswife
Summary: with the disappearance of lim changkyuns best friend lee jooheon, the young adult goes looking for his friend, finding six other guys in the process. recognizing one as someone he went to middle school with, he refuses to leave them all there. inviting them all to stay with him until they can remember who they are.





	shadenfraude | hyungkyun

  Mornings were always cold, colder than the nights in the lonely apartment. Up above the city sat the small but yet so empty and large flat.

Waking up to sunlight piering in through the large windows, leaving cascading marks to sun-stain the dark wooden floors, eventually the color would be lifted. Indicating that the wood upon the flat was indeed fake, but for now people would believe that it was real.

A soft white carpet rug sat underneath a simple black couch and small clear coffee table, upon that coffee table was a simple plate with a cup of coffee on it. Black coffee in the morning to warm up the cold home.

A magazine sat delicately folded next to said coffee and a remote controller next to that.

  The TV was blaring the early morning news, the weather for the day, some accidents from the night, and a few reports of missing people. Everyday they would display the same six missing people, for around a month. However no one turned anything up yet, not a single hair was found from those six missing boys.

Socks hit the floor in a small pattern, two beats in 4/4 time would pass and then a foot would hit the ground, it wasn't harsh but it didn't sound soft either.

In the middle of the quite large kitchen a male slicked his black hair back for a moment as he concentrated on making his own breakfast, he managed to burn his eggs, the scent of burning lingered through the air when he tossed his eggs onto a small bowl of rice.

The male's dark colored eyes locked with the TV as a familiar name was spoken by the news anchor, "Jooheon Lee hasn't been spotted in over two weeks now, any sightings of him will please he reported to the head police at XXX-XXXX." that was the final name of the six missing men, they were all near the dark eyed boys age but the only name he truly knew was Lee Jooheon.

The male shook his head, slapping at his cheeks, shaking him from the darkest and worst thoughts about what could have happened to his beloved best friend. He grabbed a pair of chop sticks from a drawer in his kitchen and headed towards his couch.

Nearly tripping over a wire to a lamp that was set to the left of the couch, the male had sat down and set his bowl of rice with a burnt egg onto the coffee table.

He thought about Jooheon, every morning Jooheon would stop by before he had work, would drop off some sort of food and after work for the other, the dark eyed boy would drop off a small treat for Jooheon. It was always a trading aespect so neither of the two felt that it was unfair.

The blacked haired boy's hand extended towards the remote as he switched off the news station to some dumb drama show he had no interest in, he pressed his lips together and exhaled loudly through his nose. 'Jooheon would have made this funny' the male thought and shook his head, once again.

After a few days of not seeing Jooheon, the male began to become fearful of the worst, at first it was just a thought of being sick, but last week when the news showed his name adding to the five other missing male's the boy began to worry endlessly.

The male frowned and began to eat his food, he finished it all before it was even 7 AM. He was always an early riser but would still stay up late, for him, he didn't waste days.

**A Conversation**

"Changkyun, do you ever sleep?" The ever so cheerful Jooheon asked, it was around 2 in the morning and Jooheon was ready to crash, but he didn't want to leave his friends house, fearing he was too drunk to even leave.

Changkyun, the dark eyed male nodded, "I get under five hours of sleep usually, Probably 4 at the least, one sleep cycle." the boy answered bluntly while watching his best friend with an amused looked on his face, Jooheon only had two shots of scotch and was already tumbling over while Changkyun had four and was perfectly fine.

He didn't drink that much but was always intolerant when it came to liquor. "That's stupid, sleep is important." Jooheon said, somehow able to keep his words intact without slurring completely.

"You get the most done when you're awake." he pushed his dark hair back a bit, parting his perfect bowl cut a tad bit. "But, you get the best ideas when you're asleep." Jooheon spoke with his lips pouting out, his cheeks flaring up as he did so, making him, naturally appear adorable.

"Don't forget me when you're famous." Changkyun joked out while he stood up, placing the scotch onto his counter and out of Jooheon's reach, the blonde haired boy extended his arm, reaching for said alcohol.

Changkyun lightly slapped his hand, Jooheon groaned in annoyance. Changkyun sighed, "Here I am, the baby taking care of the older man." he commented while moving around his kitchen's island that sat across from the fridge and oven.

Changkyuns arm went behind to touch Jooheon's back and he propped the older blonder boy's arm over his shoulder, to carry Jooheon off to bed. Changkyun surely didn't mind letting the normally cheerful and caring boy stay in his bed, for it was only a night, but there would be hell if Jooheon was to throw up.

Changkyun had a struggle, carrying Jooheon off to bed, going around a hallway and to the last door, finding his bed he carefully placed Jooheon down.

The male groaned a bit in response, and grabbed onto Changkyun's arm, "I won't forget." the blonde mumbled while letting his hand fall.

Changkyun rolled his eyes and stood up, a faint smile appearing on his cheeks. "Night Heon." Changkyun left the room and turned off the lights, leaving Jooheon alone in the dark.

A sigh left his lips as he sat down onto the couch, feet propped up against the coffee table before him, his dark eyes stared at the remote controller for a good few minutes.

His hand reached for the controller, mindlessly watching television for a few hours before he uncomfortabally falling asleep with his arms crossed, his neck down and his lips slightly pouted.

 ** _End_** **_Conversation_**

The dark haired boy snapped free from this memory of Jooheon, not wanting to think of him anymore. He would probably make himself too depressed to head to work today, he's missed around three days in the last two weeks.

He missed his friend but he knew somehow it could be okay, things could be okay, Jooheon will return.

Changkyun looked to the clock, 7:32 AM he frowned and stood up, shutting the television off, picking up his now empty rice bowl and near empty coffee cup.

He fast walked to the kitchen, remembering that if he doesn't leave the house by 7:45 AM that he would he late for his job. Changkyun rinsed off his cup and bowl then made his way to his boring job.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! my updates will be a bit slow !!


End file.
